Needs a Title
by lil loco
Summary: Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson have been friends since the 8th grade and have been dating since the summer before their sophomore year, but what happens when Olivia proposes to Alex on their second anniversary just before the start of their senior year of high school? This is my very first story so please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

"Babe!" Alex whined as Olivia picked her up.

"What?" Olivia played stupid.

"Put me down!" Alex yelled. It was their two year anniversary and Olivia had decided to take Alex to the lake for a picnic. They had been laying in the bed of Olivia's truck cuddling and looking at the stars when all of a sudden Olivia got up and picked Alex up bridal style. She knew what her girlfriend was doing as soon as she started walking towards the water.

"Olivia! I swear if you don't put me down right this minute you won't get laid for a month!" She stopped walking to think about it for a minute. "_She wouldn't really do that, would she?_ _Oh well."_ Olivia thought. She started walking again, this time a little faster.

"Olivia Serena Benson!" Alex starts trying to wiggle out of Olivia's arms but she is too strong. As Olivia is about to drop her into the water she gives up and plugs her nose because she knows she has lost this battle. Olivia throws Alex in then jumps in after her. When she surfaces she sees Alex's semi angry face staring back at her, she just laughs while Alex splashes her.

"I can t believe you actually did that!" Alex crosses her arms across her chest and pouts.

"Awe! I'm sorry babe, it just seemed like so much fun!" Olivia tries to pull Alex towards her, and Alex puts up a fight but eventually swims into Olivia's warm embrace.

"I love you." She leans in for a kiss. When they finally pull apart both girls are out of breath.

"I love you too, Liv." They kiss again, this time not coming up for air until their lungs are about to explode. They stare at each other like there is no one else in the world. Alex could tell there was something on Liv's mind but she didn't want to push her to far, she knew she would eventually tell her what it was.

"Come on, lets go back to the truck." They swam back to the dock together and Liv helped Alex out of the water. They walked back to the truck hand in hand smiling. She was having a great time but Liv could stop her mind from racing.

"Why are you with me?" Alex looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked

"I mean why me? Why do you choose to love me? I'm not rich, I'm not from your families world. Don't get me wrong, I love you and I am so happy you love me too. I just don't get why you would want me when you could have anyone you want." It was no secret that Olivia only went to their expensive school because her mom was a teacher there. Everyone knew Olivia and her mother weren't as rich as everyone else in there school. It was also no secret that Alex's family was one of the richest families in New York. Alex waited to reply for a minute, because even though she knew Olivia wasn't trying to sound rude, it still kind of made her mad.

"I'm with you because I love you, because you love me for me not for my money, or for my body, even though I know you love my body. I also know that you treat me like I am a princess, you treat me better than anyone else ever could. I mean just look at what you did for me tonight!" She points towards the candle lit picnic they had shared.

"I love you Olivia Benson, and I don't care what anyone has to say about it. You are it for me, I don't care if people think we are to young to be in love, I am in love with you and that will never change.

"I love you." Was all Olivia could manage to say. She was to busy trying to think of a way to do what she was about to do. She had been trying to find a way to do it all night, and she couldn't think of a better time then now, when they were dripping wet, standing in front of this beautiful lake. She let go of Alex's hand and walked to the drivers side door of her truck, reached in and got a black box out of the middle console. She walked back to Alex with the box behind her back. Alex had no idea what was about to happen but she couldn't deny she was excited.

"Alex I know we are young and we have our whole lives in front of us, but I couldn't imagine my life without you. I already talked to your dad, and he agreed that if we waited until after graduation I could do this now." She got down on one knee and opened the box. Alex covered her mouth with her hand as a single tear rolled down her face.

"Alex I want to spend my life with you, I want to raise my children with you, I want to grow old with you. I know it's going to have to wait awhile, but would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Alex was full out crying now and Olivia was fighting back the tears. She started to worry when Alex still hadn't said anything after a couple minutes, she thought she had made a mistake so she started to get up, that's when Alex realized she still hadn't said anything.

"Yes, yes Olivia! I would love to marry you!" Alex yelled.

"Really?" Olivia's face broke out into the widest grin Alex had ever seen.

"Yes!" Alex nods over and over again while she pulls Olivia to her and kisses her deeply. When they finally part Olivia slips the ring on Alex s finger.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful! How did you get this? It must have cost a fortune!"

"I've been saving up for it for awhile now." Olivia blushed.

"How long is awhile?" Alex questioned.

"Come on Al, don't worry about it." Alex gives her a look that tells her she wants to know, and she won't stop asking until she knows.

"Fine, I've been saving since our first date." Olivia looks away when she sees the surprised look on Alex"s face.

"Really? How did you know we would last this long? Huh?" Alex knew that she knew from their first date that she wanted to spend her life with Olivia, but she didn't know Olivia had felt the same.

"I didn't, but I knew that if I had anything to say about it I would do my best to make us last." Both of them were now sporting mile wide grins.

"Come on, lets go back to my place and we can tell my dad I said yes and watch as my mom's head explodes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys I could think of a place to go with this so I'm just going to leave it a oneshot. Thank you to the people who followed and favorited this story, and a big thanks to Pam'sBitch for reviewing! I am starting a new story tonight, I don't know when I will be ready to upload it yet though. I also realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is NONE OF THE LAW & ORDER:SVU CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF 


End file.
